Scary Stories
by Flynt Coal
Summary: Michael and Gavin (Roosterteeth) go camping and Michael tells a scary story. A big chunk of the ending is filled with fluffy Mavin BECAUSE LET'S FACE IT MAVIN IS LIKE ONE OF THE BESTEST CUTEST THINGS. Rated T only becuase of the language!


"Micoooooo..." howled the brit behind Michael for what had to have been the thousandth time by now.

"Shut the fuck up." came the reply, clearly frustrated, "We're almost there, asshole".

"You said that an hour ago, you git!" Gavin droned on, exaggeratingly being weighed down by the pretty much light backpack, not even half the weight of the one slouched over Michael's glanced around, bored. None of the trees surrounding the pair held any interest to Gavin, and he sighed as loud as he possibly could.

"Don't even start, you prick." Michael was pretty much through with the other man's complaints, but he did know the campsite was at least less than ten minutes away. He was excited to get out of the heat and sit down for the night, but more thrilled to not have to listen to Gavin's whining any longer.

Geoff had suggested they all get out of the office for a bit and go camping. Geoff and Jack had left earlier to get to the site first, and Michael had wanted to join Ray and Ryan, but Gavin had insisted on sleeping in, and now Team Nice Dynamite had to stake it out together. It was getting late, and they decided on stopping somewhere else for the night, then reaching the other's site in the morning.

Minutes later, they arrived at the spot of dusty land. Michael and Gavin both planted their backpacks down.

"Micoooooo, can I set up my tent?" the elated brit was surprisingly eager about this. He was practically bouncing like a child allowed to get a candy bar. Michael knew he'd fuck it up, but it was simply too adorable to say no. He reluctantly allowed the other man to do it, while he set up the fire.

Michael groaned. The tent was torn and broken in several places, with an ashamed Gavin in the mess, struggling to dislodge his foot from the pile.

"You fucking piece of shit." He carefully extracted Gavin's foot from the chaotic pile of what used to be a tent.

"Thanks, Micoo...can...I sleep in your tent?" Gavin tensed himself for a harsh rejection.

"Sure, whatever, you stupid prick. Just don't drool on me." Gavin sprang up, even more cheerful than before.

The pair sat at the fire, starved from the extensive walk. For while they simply chatted and ate.

Gavin was clearly proud that he only burned one hot dog and three marshmallows. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Know any good scary stories?" inquired Michael, knowing that even if Gavin knew any, he'd still tell his first. He was anxious to scare the shit outta his boi.

"I...don't like ghost stories that much, Mikkey." muttered Gavin, in a fruitless attempt to hide how he was easily scared of them. This only made Michael grin wider.

"Too bad, Gav, I've got a great one, and you're gonna hear it."

"Maybe we should wait to tell it to the guys tomorrow..." There had to be a way around this.

"Nah, I wanna tell it to YOU now. Now shut up and stop avoiding it." Gavin whimpered. There wasn't a way around it this time.

"Pay attention, fuckface. This one's scary as dicks." Gavin contemplated whether dicks could be scary, but dropped the thought when he noticed how close the other man was to his face. Said man in question failed to notice his discomfort, and only moved closer. He muttered in a next-to-silent voice,

"Once upon a time, in a forest drenched in darkness, there was a stupid prick named Gavin Free, who wandered around, lost, trying to find a less stupid prick he knew, named Michael idiot wandered blindly, because he forgot to bring the fuckin' flashlight. What an asshole."

Michael chuckled to himself, glad of how his story was forming out. Gavin frowned blankly. At least it likely wouldn't be that scary. Right?

"Suddenly, he heard the sound of Michael screaming! Gavin ran like the idiot he is towards the sound, and stopped when he saw a flashlight-"

"A torch, you mean."

Michael looked up with a start, snapped out of story he had been immersed in.

"No, a flashlight, dumbass. This ain't medieval times." Michael wasn't amused. He was in the middle of a creepy story, and was eager to tell it.

"I know, you nob. But what you call a flashlight, I would call a torch. Can you just call it that?" Gavin had hoped that if the story had more British terms, it wouldn't be as frightening. The displeased, bitter frown on Michael's face was pretty much all that was necessary to tell Gav that it wasn't gonna happen.

Michael released a slow sigh.

"He stumbled across a FLASHLIGHT", Michael grumbled with exaggerated emphasis on the word flashlight, "with _Mogar _inscribed on it. He was a fuckin' idiot, but for some surprising reason he happened to actually be smart enough to realize it belonged to Michael. even if it took him a few minutes to fully understand that..." Michael droned off, bringing his attention to Gavin. He gave a sinister grin, and added, "That was just the beginning, but here's where the scary part begins..." giggling as Gav reeled back in fear.

The fire was barely scraping by, but still illuminated the ground in a withering glow. Gavin was practically perched on the seat, clutching his legs, as Michael commenced telling the story's climax to the panicked brit without any given sign of hesitation.

"Gavin thought he might have been free from the treacherous beast," Michael murmured, his tone equally malevolent as his smirk, "But when he reached the campsite once again, he sat at the side of the dying fire, and suddenly, a giant claw came out of the shadows, and smothered the flame! In the midst of the dusk, a claw jut out, and with a wretched howl, the creature snatched Gavin and-" A petrified Gavin quickly looked up, to see why the story had ceased so suddenly, to see his boi, limp and lifeless, a colossal claw protruding from his chest.

Gavin screammed.

Very loudly.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Gavin's high pitched shrieks halted, again looking the the sight ahead, with a not-so-lifeless familiar figure laughing his ass off.

"IT WAS JUST A BRANCH, FUCKASS! YOU ARE SO FRICKIN' EASY TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF!" Gavin sighed in relief and embarrassment. If anything was going to kill Michael right now, it was going to be how hard he was laughing. Just as Michael was beginning to collect himself, a swift breeze rustled the bushed, behind av, and he jumped a foot in the air, unleashing a wave 2 of snickers from the jersey boy. Gavin sat, arms crossed and face red, and silently waited for the fellow Achievement Hunter to finish mocking him. There was no possible way Michael WASN'T gonna tell Ray about this.

"Time for bed, scaredy-fuck. Don't wet the bed, okay?" jeered Michael in a babyish voice.

"You are an absolute minge, Micoo."

"wuv you too, asshole. Don't let the bed bug bite." If there was an opportunity to taunt that son of a bitch, Michael was on it.

"Go the fuck to sleep."

Michael sighed. It was only the eighth time or whatever he had said it to the man huddled in the corner on the tent, tightly wrapped in the sleeping bag. Did the story really scare the guy that much. No way. Michael checked his phone. It was two in the morning at this point, and there was a fuckton of walking to do the next day, so they both knew not to stay up that late.

"Gav-"

In a flash, the brit's head darted up, revealing wide, fear-stricken eyes.

"MICOO, I'm SCAAARED." he pouted, probably louder than was necessary. Michael felt a little guilt now. He pondered over what part of the story could've possibly been that horrifying. He reluctantly inched towards the shivering figure. Michael reached for his shoulder slowly. Gavin flinched instinctively at the sudden touch, but the feel of a protective arm made him feel protected.

"Lay down, Gav. I gotcha." the American gently embraced the other man, and rubbed his back calmly and reassuringly. He could almost feel the fear leaving Gavin, sensing the relaxation of his muscles that previously were tense with fear. He extended his other hand to Gav's own, holding tightly in a comforting yet protective grip. They spoke no words, because there wasn't much either could think of to say. Michael pulled Gavin closer into the embrace and closed his eyes, focusing on the other man's heartbeat, which grew more and more steady. Michael's other arm raised smoothly to Gavin's head, and ruffled his dirty, ruffled hair that he had always loved.

Gavin opened his eyes and met them with Michael's own. Michael gave a heartening grin, which was returned automatically.

"You can tell that story was bullshit."

"Hrm?" Perked up Gavin, snapping out of the trance.

"Because Mogar would never let that happen to his boi. That monster is fucked if he even gets near you."

"Thanks...Michoo."

"Yeah, no prob, dipshit. Betcha can't wait to hear this other story I got."

Gavin tensed and repelled suddenly, then grinned at the sight of his Michael laughing away once more. Gavin shrugged, and curled up steadily to Michael, and both fell asleep peacefully together.


End file.
